


This Means War

by CaptainAwesome242



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Escape, F/M, Forests, Guns, On the Run, Paintball, Partnership, Payback, Running, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesome242/pseuds/CaptainAwesome242
Summary: Deeks never normally ran from attackers, but this one was different; no one in their right mind would cross this one and stick around to face the consequences.





	This Means War

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from This Means War by Nickelback

Twigs snapped noisily beneath his boots as Deeks sprinted further into the woods, fleeing his pursuer. He mentally cursed and made a point to aim for the grassier patches but they were few and far between, making a silent getaway impossible.

 _How did it come to this?_ He wondered. He never normally ran from attackers, but this one was different; no one in their right mind would cross this one and stick around to face the consequences.

Which was why Deeks kept running, in a vain attempt to outrun his opponent.

He stopped briefly against a tree, working to slow his breathing and steady his pounding heart. Deeks checked his gun and found it empty of ammunition.

”Son of a bitch,” he gasped out between rasping breaths before fighting himself and starting off again.

Deeks ran for another few minutes until he came up against a chain link fence that stretched as far as he could see in either direction, topped with coils of barbed wire.

”Oh, you’ve gotta be kidding me,” he growled, giving it a frustrated shake before turning back, eyes flitting desperately over the forest in search of an escape.

Only to land on the figure now approaching from between the trees.

They advanced slowly, the way a cat would move towards a cornered mouse, and dressed head to toe in black they looked every inch the predator Deeks knew them to be. They stopped a short distance away, and despite the mask covering their face Deeks knew they were smirking.

He sighed in defeat, “Alright, I’m not a coward, I’ll face death like a man. But just so you know this thing is empty,”—he waved his gun back and forth before dropping it on the ground—“so if you’re okay with shooting an unarmed man then you can go right ahead becau— AH!”

His opponent did not even let him finish his sentence before rapidly firing thrice into his stomach. Deeks doubled over as he cried out in pain, his hands pulling away from his stomach to reveal gloves covered in day-glow pink paint.

”Really?” He demanded in exasperation, “Right in the stomach? You know that’s a sensitive area,”

The shooter pushed their mask back to the top of their head to reveal Kensi who, to Deeks’ chagrin, was indeed smirking.

”Aw, I’m sorry babe, but I lost all sympathy for you when you shot me in the back and left me open for Callen and Sam, who, by the way, are working together like good partners,”

”I thought we were playing every man for himself,” Deeks said, a questioning lilt to his voice.

Kensi shot him a scathing look, “Yes, which is why they teamed up, to protect their own asses which _we_ ”—she gestured between them—“could have done if you hadn’t been so eager to shoot me first. And on that note, should I be concerned about your obvious desire to shoot me?”

”What? No, of course not. It’s just a game, which I thought we were playing as every man for himself which is the only reason I shot you, and if I knew we were teaming up then obviously I wouldn’t have done but I think we’re even now so, truce?” Deeks extended his now pink stained glove.

Kensi stared at it through narrowed eyes before reluctantly shaking it, “Truce,”

Deeks grinned, “Great. And now that we’re a team you can give me some of your ammo cause I’m fresh out,”

He picked up his gun and approached her, causing her to retreat in equal measure.

”Oh, no, no, no, that’s not going to happen,” Kensi shook her head.

”What are you talking about? We’re a team now, right? You have to share you’re ammo, especially if Sam and Callen are working together — I can’t be defenceless,” A nervous look crossed Deeks’ face at the thought of facing the two partners unarmed.

Kensi smiled evilly, “Oh, I never said we were a team, we just called a truce. You burned that bridge the second you shot me in the back,”

Deeks looked betrayed, “But I can’t go back to base to reload — Beale’s guarding that place like a madman. What am I supposed to do if you won’t team up with me?”

Kensi shrugged with a smirk, “I guess you’ll have to evade them until the time’s up,”

She pulled her mask back into place before taking off into the woods.

”Kens, wait!” Deeks called, but no reply came.

...

”Kensi?”

...

”Kensalina?”

...

The sound of a throat clearing caused Deeks to turn on the spot, bringing him face to face with the barrels of two guns — one held by the large figure of Sam, the other by the smaller but no less intimidating Callen.

Deeks laughed nervously, “Heh, you wouldn’t shoot an unarmed—“

Much like Kensi hadn’t, they didn’t wait for him to finish before firing.

They also didn’t stop at three shots.


End file.
